Mirrors
by arrownbow
Summary: Kaoru had never been in love with anyone. Except his twin, but that was a different kind of love, or so people said. Bullied and confused, is the 'forbidden brotherly love' more than an act?  Rated M for: swearing and boy love. Twincest, Kaoxhik, Kaoxkyoy
1. Chapter 1

**Mirrors**

**Chapter 1: A water to counter heat.**

**Warnings: Swearing, boy love.**

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat up in the bed and stretched. His alarm clock blinked next to him. 6:30 AM.<p>

"Kaoru!" His twin yelled from the bathroom, "you better be awake."

"I am Hikaru." He said yawning and flopping back on the bed.

He was in Hikaru's room. They slept in the same room, even the same bed since they were ten. Then their mother had separated them into different rooms, but Kaoru always found himself back in his brother's bed, or his brother in his.

Kaoru mumbled and marched out of his twins room to his own across the hallway. It was laid out exactly the same as his brothers. A large black bed was against the far wall in front of a large floor length window. Red and gold curtains adorned the windows which his mother had designed during her time in India. To the left of the bed was a balcony, which unlike Hikaru's looked out over the back of the house and the pool. On his right was two doors, one led to a rainforest inspired bathroom and the other to his clothes. His mother would send her latest pieces every season. Kaoru was always intrigued when his wardrobe suddenly changed. His mother had also wanted their bedrooms to be only bedrooms, so there was no tv, or computer. They were in his study.

Kaoru walked over and took out a uniform, he had a new one for each day of the week, so the others could be dry-cleaned. Once he had put it on he styled his hair, always to the right. Different from Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked out and waited in the hall with his arms crossed. His twin always took longer getting ready. When Hikaru appeared, he was holding his blazer in one hand while he buttoned up his shirt. Kaoru looked down at his belly button and snail trail which appeared for a moment before they were covered by the cotton.<p>

Kaoru looked up and found his twins eyes watching him amused. Kaoru hesitated for a moment before he smiled by default as Hikaru leaned forwards and put his forehead on Kaoru's chest. He and Hikaru didn't need words to talk to each other. Kaoru allowed himself to be pulled by the hand downstairs. It was breakfast time, he didn't need Hikaru to say that. They always went into the kitchen together, as they didn't like facing the maid alone. The maid had been chosen by their mother, to look after them while she was a way on business.

* * *

><p>Their breakfast was waiting for them on the table. Kaoru preferred it when the women wasn't even seen, and she preferred not to be seen by them. He liked it when it was just him and Hikaru home. Kaoru went to his seat, the right one, always the right one. But then he saw it, Hikaru's knife was crooked. Kaoru sat back, his twin hadn't noticed yet. Kaoru met eyes with his twin who noticed the change in atmosphere and followed his gaze to the knife. They sat there in silence for a moment, before sitting back and roaring with laughter.<p>

"Fail." Hikaru said laughing.

The maid prided herself on perfection, she was OCD. They both enjoyed it when she stuffed up. Kaoru looked down to his plate. Two pieces of toast with butter. In front of him was four jars, jam, peanut butter, nutella and honey. Next to that was a glass of orange juice, no ice and a cappuccino no chocolate. Kaoru looked over, as usual Hikaru's was exactly the same except his cappuccino had chocolate. They were different, in some ways. Hikaru's voice was deeper, he was meaner, he had more hair on his belly button and his abs were more chiselled. But only just. Kaoru tasted his cappuccino and hissed, it was so hot. Much hotter than usual. He moaned and Hikaru laughed, he had burnt his throat. Stupid maid.

* * *

><p>The limo arrived to take them to school, they both jumped in mirroring each other movements. Kaoru looked at his brother, they really were mirror images of each other. They road in silence preferring not to talk in front of the driver. They arrived at the academy early as usual and took their seats in their first class. Lately they had been sitting apart so they could annoy Haruhi on each side. The girl was early (also normal) studying.<p>

"Jesus. Don't you ever stop?" Hikaru asked putting his bag down on her table.

"I like to study." She said looking bored.

Kaoru watched his twin and the girl- who looked like a boy- exchange their usual morning conversation with amusement. He would be happy if things stayed like this forever. Kaoru smiled and walked over to his twin and draped his arms around his neck and waist.

"Haruhi." Hikaru said smiling and placing his arms around Kaoru, "you should some and study with us sometime." Kaoru watched his brother wink at Haruhi. It's meaning, only the three of them would understand.

"But Hikaru, you promised we would study together." Kaoru said catching the hint.

Hikaru turned and tilted Kaoru's head with his hand.

"Kaoru, we can still study together."

Kaoru smiled slightly as the other girls in the room started squealing with delight. They both knew that deep down Haruhi loved watching them do their 'forbidden love act.'

"Don't you two ever turn off." Haruhi said breaking their fun.

Hikaru sat down next to her and laughed, stretching his hands back behind his head.

"You're just jealous." He said knowing he would rile her up.

"Of?" She asked putting her book down.

"Cause we are more popular then you." Hikaru said smirking.

"Of as if -" Haruhi said blankly.

Kaoru watched the two exchange words. Hikaru loved teasing her, he wouldn't notice if Kaoru went and got some water from the cafeteria.

Kaoru slipped out of the classroom, hearing their conversation grow louder. Usually Kaoru would have made Hikaru come with him. But since they had become friends with Haruhi they liked to stay with her as much as possible to annoy their lord, Tamaki.

Kaoru walked to the fridge, there were about ten types of different waters – all for different things. Water to relieve stress, water for girls. Kaoru saw one that said; 'water to counter heat' and picked it up. Stupid maid, now he had no taste buds left. He showed it to the girl at the counter and walked off. At Ouran they didn't need to pay for their food or drinks. The extra optional fees at the start of the year covered all food that they had while at the academy. They often teased Haruhi with Ootoro.

As Kaoru walked back to the classroom he found the corridor empty except for some of the other boys in his class. They turned as he approached, blocking the entrance.

Kaoru stood looking bored at them. He didn't particularly like these boys, in fact he didn't actually like anyone outside the host club.

"Excuse me." Kaoru said after a pause.

"Better move, or he might rape you." One of them said sneering.

Kaoru stopped and looked at the boy, he wasn't particularly handsome. Kaoru didn't even know his name.

"Fucking homo's." Another said from Kaoru's other side.

Kaoru spun around as the boy struck out and caught his water bottle instead of his target – his stomach. The 'water to counter heat' went bouncing across the floor, spilling everywhere. Kaoru didn't wait to watch it, instead he ducked under the third boy and ran the last few steps into his classroom. Inside Hikaru and Haruhi were still arguing with each other. Kaoru took some frantic gasps of air and sat down in his seat next to Haruhi. Those boys had called him a homosexual and tried to hit him because of it. Was it because of how he acted with Hikaru? That was just an act for the host club he wasn't actually homosexual. Kaoru looked down at his hands as a fear ran though him. He loved acting with his twin, it was how they were, but what if he was gay? What if Hikaru found out? Would he hate him, would he stop acting with him?

Kaoru kept his eyes down as the boys walked in after the teacher. He could hear them snickering. Kaoru snapped his eyes forwards, the boy who had said, fucking homo's was sitting directly behind him. He could fell his heart beating in his ears and the blood draining out of his face as the teacher started his lesson. He numbly looked at his twin, Hikaru was watching the teacher with the same look of boredom, Kaoru would have normally been wearing. He knew his twin had a fancy for Haruhi. But Kaoru had never felt that way about the girl. He had never been in love with anyone. Except his twin, but that was a different kind of love, or so people said.

Kaoru sighed into his book, who cares what they think, he told himself.

The first class ended and gave way to a half an hour break for morning tea. Kaoru smiled slightly when he saw the host club making their way in. Tamaki probably lead them in so he could see Haruhi but Kaoru was glad to be around friends.

"Someone spilt water all down the hall!" Honey said putting a cake down on Kaoru's desk. Kaoru watched the child-like senior started to eat while Mori came and stood protectively behind him. Next to him Tamaki and Hikaru were competing for Haruhi' attention. Kaoru turned his head slightly around, behind him the boys were talking. Kaoru could almost hear them hating him.

"Something wrong Kaoru?" Kyoya said catching his attention.

Kaoru felt the argument next to him stop and Hikaru get up. His twin slid him self behind Kaoru on his seat and draped his arms around him. Hikaru was warm and made Kaoru instantly fell better. He snuggled into Hikaru's neck as he heard it. A small snigger. No one else from the host club heard it. All except Hikaru had gone back to their conversations, but Kaoru did. It came from one of the boys behind him. Kaoru straightened up and shrugged off his twins arms.

"Kaoru..." He heard Hikaru whisper. His twin hugged him tighter and tilted his head so that they were looking in each other eyes. Kaoru heard girls around them giggle and squeal in delight. To them this was another act.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered quieter, "what's wrong..?"

A small part of Kaoru was sad that his twin had to ask. He sighed and rested his head against Hikaru again.

"Nothing, lets go have the break outside?"

Hikaru looked and him deeply before nodding.

"Haruhi lets go outside." Hikaru said.

The girl looked at him blankly before nodding in agreement.

"Brillant!" Tamaki said jumping up, "we will all go outside!"

"Cake in the sunshine!" Honey said grabbing his plate and striding out the door with Mori behind him.

Kaoru allowed his twin to pull him up and walk him outside protectively. Being with Hikaru made him feel safe again. As he walked he made a mental note to put the boys actions out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and sweet introduction.<strong>

**Chapter 2: The message, the name and the note.**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long to update, i just didn't know where this story was going. Uber mental blank. But I do now and I'm excited. Get excited.**

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru allowed his twin to pull him up and walk him outside protectively. Being with Hikaru made him feel safe again. As he walked he made a mental note to put the boys actions out of his head.<em>

**Chapter 2: The message, the name and the note.**

In the gardens of the academy Kaoru felt peaceful again. He was surrounded by his friends. He and Hikaru were sitting together on the grass watching Honey and Haruhi spin in circles. His twin was holding his waist tightly, aware there was something slightly wrong. Usually Hikaru would have been playing with Haruhi and forced him to play as well. But he hadn't let Kaoru go since he pulled him out of the classroom. Kaoru leaned back into his twins embrace. _Put this morning out of your mind,_ he thought to himself. Hikaru kept his eyes on the horizon but tightened his hold around his brother.

Kaoru laughed at Haruhi when she fell over. He stood up pulling Hikaru up with him. His twin looked at him amused for a moment, as Kaoru started spinning.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted joining in the spinning, "don't hurt yourself!"

"MiLord, we both all know you are much more likely to hurt yourself." Both twins said in unison. They both went and placed their arms around Haruhi while watching Tamaki spin. The blonde had an ecstatic grin on his face.

"Commoners games are so much fun," he said swaying, "you must have won all the time Haruhi."

"What's there to win, the point is to get dizzy..?" Haruhi said blankly.

* * *

><p>They made their way back in from their break, saying goodbye to the others.<p>

"Are we having a themed Host Club this afternoon..? Kyoya didn't say anything." Haruhi said pushing the door open.

"Nah just normal." Hikaru answered.

Kaoru walked in behind them, he was feeling slightly uneasy from this morning. Even though he tried to place the whole thing from his mind, he saw his water in a bin and felt his stomach clench. When he walked in the room he saw the boys from this morning. But they didn't look up or acknowledge him when he took his seat.

'_Maybe they have moved on,_' Kaoru thought happily.

He had never been in this situation. Hikaru had always been with him, but had people secretly wanted to pick on him all this time..?

Kaoru sighed into his book, if Hikaru had been with him, he would have beaten the shit out of them. _'Maybe I should tell Hikaru,_' Kaoru thought uneasily, '_but then he would have this same uneasy feeling and he may stop acting with me...'_

Kaoru sighed again miserably, he couldn't tell Hikaru.

He kept his eyes forward and made himself concentrate on the boring classes for the rest of the day. He found that he was concentrating so hard on concentrating that he wasn't actually concentrating on the class. So when lunch started he hardly noticed. Hikaru once again pulled him up and drew him into a hug.

The rest of the day went faster and Kaoru started enjoying himself again. Him and Hikaru made fun of Tamaki during lunch and then teased Haruhi though the entire next lesson until they got to the Host Club.

Kaoru put his bag down where he and Hikaru would be entertaining today and froze. In the top of his bag sitting on a book was a folded note. Kaoru tilted his head and read the word on it. '_faggot.'_

He froze and coughed lightly, someone had been in his bag.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, with his heart pumping in his ears painfully. Hikaru was with Haruhi making tea, and wasn't there to see his inner turmoil.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said standing and grabbing his bag, "I can't be here right now."

He heard Kyoya and Tamaki yelling at him from their seats as he left through the doors. He paged the driver and made his way down to the turning circle to be picked up. He had left without saying anything to Hikaru, his twin would be upset with him.

The driver was waiting for him when he got to the pick up area. Yet as he got in and put his seat belt on the car didn't move.

"It's just me." Kaoru said hating talking to the driver.

"Oh," The man made a nose and the car started.

He sat in silence and put the window up that separated him from the driver. Carefully he got the note out of his bag. It was folded over and the first page read 'faggot.' He nervously opened the paper and saw two well drawn figures. One was tagged as him, the other, a masked man was having sex with him! Down the bottom of the page there was a sentence scrawled in messy hand writing. It said, "the punishment for fags like you."

Kaoru folded the note back up and placed it back into his bag. He felt sick and the car was making him feel claustrophobic.

He couldn't arrive home fast enough. He jumped out of the car and left the door open. His house which usually looked so welcoming seemed lonely and unfriendly without his twin. It was a massive Greek style mansion, which was designed with a market place in mind. So that each room flows into the next, yet it was also designed with the same disorientation of a market place. So some of the staircases didn't go to the second floor, and instead one found themselves on the forth. For example to get to the third floor study, one needs to take the stairs to the basement, and then go the the right hand staircase which jumps three floors and ends up in the study.

Kaoru decided he would go to his twins room and wait till he got home. As he walked up the staircase to their rooms, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," Kaoru said answering his phone.

"No worries faggot." Came an unfamiliar voice on the other end. "I will punish you later."

Kaoru held the phone away from his ear and looked at it. 'Private number,' he dropped it and let it clatter down the stair case as he fled to Hikaru's room and under the covers of his twins bed.

He stayed under the covers letting the darkness calm him down. Shortly though he felt his twin come into the room. He must have left the host club early, probably had to wait for the driver.

He felt the depression on the bed next to him and then the movement of the blankets. Slowly dim light pierced Kaoru's surroundings as his twins body moved in next to him.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru turned over and looked into his twins eyes.

"Kaoru, what is wrong?" His twin whispered.

Kaoru didn't know what to say, there was no point in lying, but he couldn't say the truth.

"I'm okay, Hikaru. I just need to lay with you."

He felt Hikaru's arms wrap arm his body and then pull him to his twins chest. He felt calm with Hikaru. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, as long as he had his twin. He numbly thought of what the voice I said on the phone. 'I will punish you later,' did that mean they were going to do something with him... Kaoru swallowed uneasily. He felt his twin tense as if sensing his discomfort. In a flash Hikaru rolled on top of him and pinned him down with his arms and legs.

"Kaoru, talk to me."

Kaoru looked up at his twin. He was beautiful, muscular is some ways, but tender in others. Yet his eyes were etched in worry. Kaoru allowed himself to stayed pinned down under his twin until he felt it.

A throb in his pants.

He froze for a moment as if hoping he hadn't felt it. But there it was again. His twin had made him hard. Kaoru twisted under his twins arms and jumped out of his bed. He moved quickly into the bathroom, locking the door behind him as he looked at his boner.

"Shit," He whispered to himself.

His twin, his brother had gotten him hard. That was so disgusting. Kaoru put his hands through his hair, his twin was turning him on.

This had never happened before, he had slept next to his twin, been naked and had showers with him. But he had never gotten aroused from Hikaru.

"Kaoru! What is going on?" He twin half yelled from behind the door.

Kaoru almost cried, he could hear the anxiety in his twins voice.

"Nothing all good Hikaru, I'm..." Kaoru trailed off and then leaned into the shower and turned the taps on, "I'm just having a shower."

There was a pause behind the bathroom door, Kaoru could almost hear the thoughts running through his twins mind, "okay... I will find us some food."

Kaoru waited some moments and heard his twin lightly leave the room for the kitchen. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to his large problem. His school pants were awfully tight so he quickly unzipped them and pulled them off along with the rest of his uniform. He decided now that he was here he would actually have a shower.

The warm water trailed down his body, he numbly hoped it would help his erection go away, but it seemed to only make it worse. Leaning against the wall of the shower he lightly stroked himself. In his mind he was allowed to think of what ever he wanted right? He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of the porn he had looked at a handful of times. His mother had bought him and Hikaru some magazines which they had both flicked through eagerly. But had been slightly repulsed by the images. Not that they found anything wrong with naked women, it was just how they posed and acted. Some would say it was pride in their bodies, but Kaoru would argue that it was lack of dignity. Kaoru opened his eyes again and shook his head, how could he be attracted to women when the first look he had of their bodies was so disgusting. Plus he spent enough time around girls at the host club, listening to them chat. It was enough to drive him off girls for the rest of his life, they were vain, selfish, shallow, only interested in him for his looks and forbidden love act with his twin.

...Hikaru...

Lightly Kaoru's pace on his erection picked up, he couldn't stop the images of his twin filling his mind. Shirtless in bed together, swimming together, how close they had been only moments before. Hikaru had been on top of him, just where he wanted him to be. Concerned and caring yet dominate and rough at the same time. His mind flashed to the drawn image of him and he imagined Hikaru as the masked man. He and his twin, flesh on flesh. Perfect mirrors creating heaven with each thrust. Kaoru arched his back as he came over the wall, his body shuddering out every last drop.

Kaoru stared in shock at the milky white liquid covering the wall for a moment before the reality hit him. He had just come from thoughts of his twin.

He hosed down the wall and turned the heat up on the shower. Immediately the hot water burned his flesh but he deserved it. He had to escape the dirty feeling. There must be something mentally wrong, he had just – no he couldn't even think of it without feeling sick. It was so wrong. He jumped out of the shower and looked at his red body. How could he justify this?

"Kaoru! Come out I have us super spicy curry." His twin said breaking his thoughts.

Kaoru hung his head, he wanted this small happiness. There was nothing to the events of today, by tomorrow things would be better again. He grabbed a towel and put it around his waist before opening the door and meeting his mirrors eyes.

Both twins watched each other silently for a moment longer than usual.

"Super spicy." Hikaru said finally.

Kaoru grinned and walked over to the now made bed where there were trays of food and their school books were laying.

"Get dressed and I will help you with your physics homework." Hikaru said with a patient smile.

Kaoru nodded and grabbed some of Hikaru's trackies and went into the bathroom. He couldn't change in front of his twin. He had almost reached the door when a hand met his arm. Kaoru looked to his twin.

Hikaru was turned away from him but his hold on Kaoru's arm was firm. Kaoru didn't need him to speak, he understood the gesture. _Don't hide from me, I won't look if that's what you want._ Kaoru sighed and pulled on the trackies before taking his brother hand and leading him to the bed.

They ate in silence, having resumed their usual form. They didn't need words to speak. Fleeting eye contact, slight touches, it was enough.

Kaoru lay his head down on his pillow, he wouldn't sleep in Hikaru's bed tonight. He blinked into the darkness letting the events flood his mind. Everything would be fine tomorrow. Time heals all right? An uneasy sleep washed over him, it only deepened when he felt another beside him, his mirror, holding him close.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Ladies?<strong>

**Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for the reviews they guilt tripped me into writing faster.** **eheeeh**_  
><em>

**To answer the bully question WAIT AND SEE ~~ pasta!~  
><strong>

**Ahem on with the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Ladies?<br>**

_Kaoru lay his head down on his pillow, he wouldn't sleep in Hikaru's bed tonight. He blinked into the darkness letting the events flood his mind. Everything would be fine tomorrow. Time heals all right? An uneasy sleep washed over him, it only deepened when he felt another beside him, his mirror, holding him close._

* * *

><p>Kaoru moaned out of his dream, the alarm was beeping, no, pulsating his surroundings with its offending song.<p>

"Kaoru." A muffled voice said next to him.

"…"

"Kaoooruu turn it off."

"…Nn no." Kaoru mumbled, squeezing his eyes tighter and cringing further into his blankets.

Kaoru felt a body shift next to him followed by groans then a loud bang and silence. Beautiful silence.

Kaoru exhaled deeply as Hikaru flopped back onto the bed.

"Errmmm mnom emm," His twins' voice vibrated against his back.

Kaoru sat up exposing his chest to the cool morning air. He shivered slightly and felt Hikaru sit up and drape his arms around his shoulders.

"Time to get ready," Kaoru muttered with a slight yawn.

"No, not yet." Hikaru replied pulling him back down to the bed.

Kaoru twisted around in his twins arms to face his mirror, "if we don't get up soon,"

"We will be late." Hikaru finished his sentence, "let's go in at the break."

Kaoru's eyes widened a fraction, "but Haruhi,"

"Will be fine."

Kaoru frowned as yesterday's events swam back into his memory, like poison reinfecting his system. Hikaru was doing this for him, he peered up at his twin. The golden eyes staring back at him said, _stop frowning and lay with me_.

Kaoru sighed and lay his head down on his twins chest. Hikaru was so forceful, but that's how Kaoru liked him.

.

An hour later Kaoru was dozing while his twin was running a hand through his hair. Kaoru moaned slightly, what boys? What bullies? He could hardly remember why he was upset yesterday.

"I don't want to go in at all today," Hikaru mumbled.

"We have to Hikaru… host club."

He felt Hikaru sigh and sit up so Kaoru's head was in his lap.

Kaoru looked up at his twin, his chin, neck, chest muscles, his liquid resin eyes that warmed a place deep inside of him.

"Fine," Hikaru said, while his stomach finished the sentence. _Breakfast time!_

Kaoru chuckled and let his twin pull him out of bed and downstairs to the dining room. Kaoru looked down to his brother's hand holding his. It was warm, no hot, dominative and demanding. Exactly how Kaoru liked it, he wanted Hikaru to pull him around, he wanted Hikaru to dominate him.

He squeezed his brother's hand uneasily as they walked into the dining room and sat down; his phone was sitting neatly above his plate. He had thrown it away after the phone call yesterday, _I will punish you later. _Kaoru mentally slapped himself for thinking back to _that_ phone call and focused on his croissant instead.

"Eat."

Kaoru looked over to his twin as a forkful of croissant and nutella was pushed into his mouth. Kaoru chewed slowly, he hadn't felt like eating, but…

"Eat."

Hikaru was ordering him, no_ forcing_ him. Kaoru swallowed the bite and looked at his twin watching him. Haikru's eyes sparkled with amusement for a second before he leaned closer. Kaoru almost hitched his breathing as his twin pulled his face forwards.

"Do I have to force you to do everything my little neko?" Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru blushed and pulled back turning to his cappuccino straight away. Hikaru was always teasing him, it was normal but what wasn't normal was how tight his flannel pants had become. He was glad he had pushed his chair all the way in, so his problem was safely hidden.

"You're so mean Hikaru." Kaoru mumbled playing along.

"Do you think so Kaoru."

His twin was leaning one arm on the table and watching patiently while Kaoru took a deep sip of coffee. Kaoru slowly put the cup down and looked at his brother. They both sat in silence for a minute watching each other. Kaoru waited and saw the corner of his twins mouth twitch, while his own mouth mirrored the movement and they both burst into laugher.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were dressed and walking down the hall to their class. The bell had rung so people were about socializing. With each step uneasiness grew over Karou, but he was determined to put everything behind him. They entered the door and saw that the Host club had just arrived. Kaoru swallowed awkwardly they would want an explanation, not only that, but Kaoru saw the boys from yesterday look up at them. He searched their faces trying to place a face to the voice, or a face to the writing of the note.<p>

"Kao-chan!" Honey said jumping up from his cake and bouncing over to the front of him, "Are you feeling better today?"

Kaoru looked to Hikaru and nodded to Honey.

"We needed a sleep in together," Hikaru said wrapping his arms around his twin protectively. "You worry me when you are sick Kaoru."

Kaoru hesitated seeing the boys from yesterday watching but leaned his head against his brothers cheek anyway, "Hikaru, I'm sorry."

They both heard some girls squealing so Kaoru flushed, "Thank you for looking after me."

Hikaru tilted his twins chin and they looked deeply at each other, "I will always look after you Kaoru."

Kaoru leaned his head onto his mirrors chest, it was almost as if no one else was there. Just them. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat radiating and slow rise and fall of his brothers breathing. Everything would be okay.

"Come on Kao-chan," Honey said grabbing his hand, "have some cake!"

Kaoru smiled and put his bag down taking the nibble of cake Honey offered. Kaoru kept his back turned from the boys at the back of the class for the rest of the day, but soon found he was enjoying himself enough to forget them completely. When the time for Clubs rolled around none of the boys had said anything to him, so Kaoru confidently walked to the third music room with his twin.

"Fix your appearances," Kyoya said looking between them, "you have to make up the losses from you both skipping yesterday."

"You didn't stay Hikaru?"

"We made him leave," Kyoya answered, "him and his bad mood."

Kaoru smiled, Hikaru always got bored and grumpy when he wasn't around. He turned and watched his twin fixing his hair in the mirror. Kaoru flushed with pride, he was the most important person to Hikaru.

Kaoru went and stood next to his twin and pretended to straighten his periwinkle blazer while instead he purposely bumped his tie. Hikaru's eyes flicked to him and Kaoru looked down just in time, pretending to be busying himself with his belt and pants.

He only had to wait a moment before Hikaru hands found their way to his chest fixing the tie.

A moment passed between them before squeals were heard from the early clients who were watching Honey wake from his nap with a large yawn.

"Save it, you two." Kyoya said walking passed. "You have some ladies waiting, one is a new student."

Koaru turned to the table that they would be entertaining at to look at the girls there. Two ladies, new clients.

One had redish hair and icy blue eyes, her face was sharp and serious, almost scornful. The other was a girl from Tamaki's class, with short brown hair and dull green eyes.

"Hello my Princesses." Hikaru said sitting down across from them with a charming smile. "It's not often we see such rare beauty."

"But Hikaru," Kaoru chimed sitting down next to his twin, "You said…"

Hikaru twisted his arms around Kaoru's back and tilted Kaoru's chin upwards, "Except you Kaoru, you're the rarest beauty."

Kaoru swelled with pride and blushed, "do you mean it Hikaru?"

"Of course Kaoru, I would never lie to you…"

Kaoru leaned his head against his brother chest and savoured the intimacy.

"You are right Kanako."

Kaoru turned to the red head who was laughing along with the girl from Tamaki's class, Kanako.

"What is she right about?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru reluctantly moved from his twin's chest. Kaoru frowned to himself lightly, usually their clients would be squealing in delight, but these two just laughed.

"Get me some tea and cake and I'll tell you," The red head winked.

Hikaru beamed and reached for her hand across the table, "as you wish princess."

Kaoru watched his brother walk away and turned to the two ladies in front of him, they were both watching him with small smiles on their faces.

"So what bring you to Ouran?" Kaoru asked the red head sweetly.

"I am staying with my cousins, they go here. Plus Kanako and I have been best friends since childhood."

Kaoru gave her his best grin and continued, "How lovely, friends and family should be a top priority for beautiful ladies such are yourselves."

"Of course," The red head answered, "but I'm not quite as close with my family as you are to your twin Kaoru."

Kaoru paled slightly, she had said his name with ease. He didn't like people who could single him out, who could tell the different between him and Hikaru, except people in the host club of course. Kaoru composed himself easily and leaned back in his chair, "What makes you think I am Kaoru?"

The red head winked slightly and gave a small smile, "I have my ways."

Kaoru raised his eyebrows as his brother walked back over with tea and caked, "You didn't bring the peppermint tea Kaoru," Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked down at him, their eyes meeting and the silent exchange going between them, "I'm sorry Hikaru, there is none left," Hikaru answered sitting on the other side of his brother.

Kaoru poured some tea, "what was,"

"Your name princess?" Hikaru finished the sentence intended for the red head.

Kaoru looked up and handed her a tea and was pleased to find she at least looked puzzled.

"Ayanokoji, Aya for short." She answered pertly.

"Aya, a name fit for such a beautiful lady." Kaoru chimed before turning to Hikaru "Aya is staying with her cousins."

"How delightful. We hardly get to see our cosines any more do we Hikaru?"

Kaoru answered, "They live in Russia you see."

"I'm sure having a twin is enough to keep you both entertained." Kanako said with a smile.

"Oh yes, we play lots of games together," Hikaru nodded, "How about the which one is Hikaru game?"

"But that's a game for us," Aya said sipping her tea, "I want to know what games you two play when you are alone."

Kaoru paused at the same time Hikaru did before they both shrugged, "Soccer, computer games. We help design clothes and patterns for our mother as well." Hikaru said.

"And what happens when one of you loses in say soccer, what is the _punishment_?" Aya asked.

Kaoru froze and slowly looked up to meet her frosty eyes. She raised one eyebrow at him, while Hikaru answered the question not having noticed anything wrong with the question.

"…but we like to play other games at home, don't we Kaoru."

Kaoru snapped out of his daze when he felt his brother arms pulling him closer.

"…with their own punishments."

Kaoru swallowed uneasily, punishments from his twin, he could wish.

"Hikaru, you said you wouldn't talk about that." Kaoru's voice broke slightly as he struggled to keep in character.

Hikaru hands moved behind his head, "We can play another game tonight Kaoru."

Kaoru's breathing increased as he started to feel blood pulsing to the area between his legs.

"Ah not again," Hikaru said looking up, to where Tamaki was hassling Haruhi, who was trying to talk to customers. "My lord –." Hikaru said standing and moving away.

Kaoru leaned forwards covering any hints of a problem that was occurring in his pants and smiled at the ladies as if nothing had happened. He started to ask Kanako how her day was, when she excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving him with Aya.

Kaoru looked over to his twin who was play fighting with their lord to Aya.

She leaned forwards, so that he could hear her hiss, "you're a slut Kaoru, flirting with your brother all day. What would he think if he knew your true intentions, faggot."

Kaoru paled dramatically and sat back as she stood up and moved around the table to sit next to him, "If he knew the truth he wouldn't want to be around you, you would lose him. You're disgusting. Not only are you gay, but you're in love with your twin."

Kaoru felt his stomach churning, he felt as if he was about to throw up but swallowed it down with a wince.

He felt himself breaking out in a cold sweat as she whispered to him, "You will want more Kaoru. Don't worry though we will punish you for these sins. You can come to me, I can help you, I can save you."

Kaoru snapped out of his shock and pushed himself away from her, she was no lady, she was a demon he was sure of it.

She composed herself and smiled as Hikaru walked back over and sat down.

"Forgive me princess," He said with a smile, "Lord Tamaki is being… well Lord Tamaki. I hope my brother is entertaining you though."

"Oh yes, he has just been telling me about how he wants to fu-"

"Find the buried treasure of the school, you know that old legend." Kaoru exclaimed with a laugh.

Aya grinned as Kanako sat down next to her, "It's been so much fun, we should hold a treasure hunt. I think out time is up but don't worry we will be designating you two again."

Hikaru beamed and kissed their hands while Kaoru stood up and excused himself as politely as he could.

* * *

><p>He made it into a men's bathroom, trying to keep his breathing as even as he could on the way. He banged open a toilet door and fumbled with the latch, he could feel bile building in his stomach and rising to his throat. He leaned over the bowl with his vision wavering, his whole body was shaking but – nothing.<p>

He dry reached into the bowl again, spitting up the small amount of acid that was searing his throat and making his eyes water. He couldn't even through up properly. Kaoru sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands. His secret was already out. _If he knew the truth he wouldn't want to be around you, you would lose him._ Her words, Kaoru grabbed handful of his hair as tears stung his eyes. _You're disgusting. Not only are you gay, but you're in love with your twin._ Kaoru bent double over the bowl and finally threw up into it.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru heard the voice, his twin's voice come in, but he couldn't stop the stream coming out now it had started.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried banging on the door. "Kaoru are you okay?"

Kaoru clenched his eyes closed and took deep breaths over the bowl, spitting out the last bits of bile.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru was practically screaming.

Kaoru shuddered and lay his head down on the toilet seat. He could hear Hikaru banging on the door and voices, Kyoya? And Tamaki who had probably come in due to the commotion.

Slowly with shaking legs Kaoru stood up and unlocked the door. Immediately he was pulled into his brother's embrace. He could feel Hikaru shaking.

"Don't scare me like that." Hikaru said gripping his brothers arms tightly.

"Sorry." Kaoru mumbled putting his head down on Hikaru's shoulder, before flinching and taking it off. Y_ou're in love with your twin. _He shrugged his twin's arms off him and walked to the basin. His eyes were bloodshot and teary.

"Shall I call a doctor?" Kyoya said peering over his file that he had been writing in.

"Yes." Hikaru answered.

"No, no I'm alright, just a bit ill from yesterday I think." Kaoru said splashing his face with warm water.

"You just threw up!"

"I'm fine Hikaru." Kaoru hissed. He saw his twin flinch in the mirror. "Must have been something I ate."

"If you are sure Kaoru." Kyoya said cutting Hikaru off who was about to argue back, "Are you able to finish the day?"

"Ye yes." Kaoru mumbled, "I need to go get some fresh air first though."

"I'll come."

"It's okay Hikaru, I will be quick, and you set up for the next customers." Kaoru said even though he wanted nothing more than to be with his twin.

He saw his twin look down, pain visible in his eyes. Kaoru's heart broke, he wanted to run to his twin tell him he was sorry and he loved him, but he couldn't. Not any more.

"Okay, I will see you out there. I will get some peppermint tea too."

Kaoru watched as his twin turned and left with Kyoya and felt like crying.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Temaki said. The blonde lord was leaning against the wall; his arms were crossed in a rare show of seriousness. "I've never seen you reject Hikaru like that."

"I wasn't rejecting him," Kaoru snapped back, "I just need some fresh air."

"Keep your friends close Kaoru." Tamaki said leaving as well.

Kaoru splashed his face once more before marching out of the third music room. He gave his twin a small nod and half smile to reassure him and told Kyoya that he would be back soon.

The moment the door closed behind him he felt like running. The sound of his feet echoed wonderfully around the empty corridors. His stomach was sore and felt like it was eating itself but he felt too invigorated from the exercise to care. He turned down another corridor; he was building up a sweat and had started a light pant. He turned down another corridor and froze, up ahead was Aya and Kanako. Kaoru twirled and dived into the nearest room, hoping they hadn't seen him. Squeezing his eyes closed he bent over breathing out the stitch running had produced.

"You alright there?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN<br>next chapter is:**

**Chapter 4. Neko.  
><strong>

**OOOoooOOOooOOOooooo  
><strong>

**Read and review and Kaoru will give you scolding hot coffee and boy kisses.  
><strong>


End file.
